


The Best Man

by youretheone



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretheone/pseuds/youretheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a best man is hardly ideal when you're in love with the groom. Finally admitting that he was in love with Mike, there was no way he was going to let him marry someone he'd just met. </p><p>Based on the movie "Made of Honor".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey first met Mike at a celebration party his last year at Harvard. It was common knowledge that Harvey wasn’t that serious as a student, even though his grades and work were good. He loved working with the law, it was just that he loved having fun and sleeping around even more. So it wasn’t that much of a surprise, actually, it was sort of bound to happen, that he would eventually get into bed with the wrong person. Or actually, getting into the wrong person’s bed.

He was supposed to meet up with this girl, Monica, in her dorm room. So after finding the key, right where she’d left it for him, he had sneaked his way into the room and under the covers. It was about three seconds after he found out that he was in fact, snuggling up to a man, that he was kicked in the stomach and fell straight on his ass on the floor. That was how Harvey Specter first met Mike Ross.

“I’m Harvey.” He had said and reached out a hand for Mike, after he tried to explain the situation. At first he just figured that he was Monica’s roommate’s boyfriend.

“Mike.” The other man had answered, and shook his hand briefly before getting a t-shirt and some sweatpants.

“I’ll be so much more careful with who I get in bed with now.” Harvey said as he rubbed his sore stomach and sat down on the other bed in the room.

“That would be a big change for you, wouldn’t it?” Mike asked, cocking his eyebrows at him.

Harvey frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Mike scoffed at that as he got a water bottle from the mini-fridge, offering one to Harvey as well. “I was warned about you the second I got here, the senior, who preys on freshmen, you’ve slept with half this floor is what I’ve been told.”

So Mike had been warned about him? Couldn’t be somebody’s boyfriend then.

Harvey just shrugged “Half this floor is female.”

“I’ve heard you’re pretty neutral on the gender front.” Mike said as he leaned back against a dresser, his eyes looking Harvey up and down.

Harvey smirked “I don’t like choosing sides.”

Mike chuckled “Aren’t you a law student?”

“What about you?” “Same.”

Harvey clearly saw an opportunity at that as he stood up and walked closer to the other man “Well, if you need some tutoring, I’m sure-“

“First of all, I’m top of my class, I’m smarter than anyone of these Harvard douchebags, including you, second of all, why would you think I’d be interested in you?”

“That look you get, it’s like a dog when it’s about to get food in it’s bowl.”

“You’re offensive, a bit of an ass and clearly too cocky for your own good.”

“What?” Harvey asked “Says the guy who thinks his smarter than anyone else here?”

“I passed my midterms with flying colors without even going to any of the lectures.” Mike stated, and okay, that was actually very impressive.

“I’m not offensive, I’m honest.” Harvey said as a comeback and Mike just smirked.

“Then I guess I can be pretty honest with you too, you’re a dick.” Mike said as he went over to the door and opened it. “You may go now.”

“Wow, look at you freshman, you got some balls.” Harvey said, clearly impressed, he didn’t think anyone had ever been that honest with him before, well, except for Jessica, who told him to get his shit together like every other month or so. It could be because she was paying for his tuition.

“I appreciate the honesty.”

“It’s called a friend.” Mike said, tapping the door twice, trying to get Harvey to take the hint. Harvey just realized he didn’t have that many friends, not like that anyway.

“I’ll go.” He said and held his hands up in defeat “Oh, and Mike.”

“Yes?” Mike asked, clearly annoyed.

“When you get to professor Gerard’s class in Legal ethics, you better go to the lectures.”

“And why is that?” Mike asked, even though there was still some irritation in his voice, Harvey could tell that he was curious.

“Because his tests aren’t’ about his books, they’re about his lectures.” Harvey stated, feeling very proud of himself. “Maybe you should stick around kid, might learn a thing or two.”

As he was leaving the room, he suddenly realized something and turned around. “Wait, if you’re a freshmen, how did you get in here?” Harvey asked “

Only seniors were allowed here tonight because of the end-of-the-year party.” Mike smirked at him

“Who says I’m not a senior?”

“You did.” “Whatcha going to do, Mr. Attorney, sue me for fraud?” He winked at Harvey “See you around, Specter, maybe you’ll learn a few tricks.”

 

Six years later, Harvey had just been made one of the youngest senior partners ever at Pearson Hardman and Mike was his associate. Not much had changed since that night at Harvard. Harvey still slept around, and he was still a dick. Just not to Mike. Mike still thought he was the smartest one in whatever room he was in. Except when he was in the same room as Harvey. He’d never admit that he found Harvey an equal of course.

Harvey had been with the DA’s office for a year before Jessica Pearson had hired him, and he’d quickly moved up the chain of command, known for being the best at closing cases and for a few high-rank cases that had caught the attention of the media, he’d become one of the youngest senior partners at the firm. Just as his mentor had been, Mike was also the most promising among the associates.

“Gonna be senior associate soon, then I’m sure I’m gonna be made junior partner.” Mike said jokingly as they made their way towards Harvey’s new office. “I’m gonna make senior partner even sooner than you did.”

“You wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for me.”

“Hiring me was the best decision you ever made.” Mike said as he briefly stopped at Donna’s desk to hand over a soy latte.

“Extra caramel?” She asked as she followed them into Harvey’s office.

“You think I’m some kind of animal?” Mike joked and Harvey rolled his eyes at the both of them. Donna, bless her, was like a gift from above, but whenever she and Mike were both in the same room, they both found it way too entertaining to give him a hard time.

“Oh, and by the way, you sound like an old married couple.” Donna stated “And hiring you is the _second_ best choice that man has ever made.” She said and winked at Harvey. Mike grinned at Harvey as he sat down opposite of him, taking a sip of his own coffee

“So how was your date last night?” Harvey only made a vague comment about how they should be working before answering the question “It was great, but she wanted to see me again tonight.”

“Ah.” Mike said and held up a finger “Your rule about not seeing the same person two nights in a row, god, no wonder everyone wants to jump into bed with you.”

“Zoe knows about my rules.” He stated.

“You’re such an ass sometimes.” Mike replied.

“Honest.” Harvey corrected him “Now, go get me those approvals from the Milson case.”

“You got it boss, lunch later?”

“We’ll see.”

“Come on, we’ll go to that steak place.” Mike said and Harvey just knew he was giving him the puppy-dog eyes without even looking up.

“Go with Louis.”

“I would if you didn’t get so jealous.” Mike said and winked at him. Harvey gave him a disapproving glare

“I’ll have Donna make a reservation.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the confusion, forgot to press the "multiple chapter" thingy! Just to clarify I added another chapter now (:

«Why do you never take Donna with you to get these things?» Mike asked as he studied an angel-statue. “She’s great at picking out presents, you know.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Harvey said “You were with me when I bought the first one.”

“And the second, and the third.” Mike reminded him, taking a stroll around, smiling at the woman behind the counter.

“Maybe we should get them this.” Harvey said, holding up an expensive-looking salt and pepper shaker-set.

“We?” Mike asked “Harvey, I am not going with you to another one of your mother’s weddings.” 

Harvey cocked an eyebrow at him, and started following Mike around the store “Oh, come on.”

“Take Donna, or one of the girl’s you’ve been rubbing up against.” Mike said “Hell, why not even bring that guy- what was his name again?”

“Who?” Harvey asked, a little confused “Tanner? No way, now that’s an asshole for you.”

“You slept with him anyway.” Mike commented and Harvey grabbed his arm to make him look at a candelabra. Mike shook his head.

“That was before I knew what a dick he was.” Harvey answered “Come on, you haven’t seen Marcus in a while, and Lily adores you.”

“That’s because I am the one who constantly have to remind you to be nice to her.” Mike said.

Harvey sighed “I’ve forgiven her, I come to her idiotic weddings, even though I know none of the marriages will work out, including this one…”

“If you really have forgiven her for what she did to you and your dad…” Mike said as he stopped, looking Harvey square in the eye “..and you really do care about her, then just tell her that if she’s   
happy, then you’re happy.”

“Really?” Harvey asked with disbelief, and Mike gave him that look that Harvey hated “Fine, I will, if you come with me, promise, last time.”

Mike scoffed.

“To the next wedding I’ll bring someone else.” 

“Last time.” Mike said and Harvey grinned.

“Thank you.”

“Wow, I even get a thank you?” Mike said, hooking his arm in Harvey’s “You must be really desperate, Specter.”

**

Harvey had did as Mike had told him and told his mother that if she was happy then he would be happy for her. Lily didn’t seem to buy it though, but let it slide for now. She was probably still happy that Harvey was back in her life.

After she had cheated on Harvey’s father throughout most of their father and Harvey had found out, he’d moved out and never talked to her since. Then Harvey’s father had died, shortly after he’d started working for Jessica, after his work at the DA’s office. Mike had flown in from Boston and they’d gotten drunk and he’d told Mike the story. Mike had gone with him to the funeral and eventually gotten him to get in touch with his mother again. Not because Harvey owed her, but because he owed it to himself.

A part of Harvey was glad that he was now in touch with her again, but it was still very hard for him. Mike was the only one who really understood that, that’s why he always wanted Mike by his side at these weddings. He never told Mike that off course.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Mike asked as he handed Harvey a drink and they surveyed the dance floor, catching a glimpse of Lily dancing with her new husband, Alan.

“You tell your mom that you love her?” Mike asked and Harvey downed his drink and asked the bartender for another.

“I told her I care about her.”

“For fuck’s sake, Harvey.” Mike said and downed his drink as well “You can’t even tell your own mother?”

“It’s complicated, you know it is.”

“Yes, I know it is.” Mike said “I’m just saying, it’s not natural.”

“Oh, please, you’re an ‘i-love-you’ slut.” Harvey said cheekily as he leaned back against the bar.

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?” 

“You tell Donna you love her if she helps you with the printer, you tell me that you love me if I get you coffee when I pick you up, you told Jenny you loved her after dating her for like a month,” Harvey said “And if remember correctly, you told Trevor you loved him when he let you stay on his couch the first time you visited me in the city.”

Mike only slapped his arm then, not really caring for a comeback.

“Oh, shit.” Harvey said as he tried to hide behind Mike.

“What, what is it?” Mike asked, trying to see what had spooked Harvey.

“It’s Nancy.” 

“Oh, waitress-Nancy?” Mike asked with interest, scanning the crowd for the girl that Harvey had slept with once and she’d been obsessed with him ever since. “The one who came into your apartment and cleaned when you weren’t there?”

“Had to move.” Harvey said “Can’t believe Lily invited her.”

“Isn’t she like, your second cousin’s step daughter or something?” Mike asked, finally seeing the girl in the crowd. She was very pretty, he’d give her that.

“Don’t know, just know we’re not related by blood.”

“That would be over-stepping things, even for you.” Mike said, clearly amused, before he was suddenly dragged onto the dance floor by his best friend. “What are you doing?”

“Hiding.” Harvey replied, as he tried to find a place to dance in the middle of the crowd. He put an arm around Mike’s waist and entwined their fingers with his free hand ,swaying from side to side. 

“She’s hot.” Mike said.

“She’s a stalker, would have gotten a restraining order if I wasn’t trying to get my career going when I was seeing her.” Harvey said, his eyes roaming the crowd to make sure she wouldn’t sneak up on them.

“That’s what the cool kids are calling it now?” Mike asked, his grin wide on his face. It annoyed Harvey that he was so amused by the current torment he was in.

“At least she doesn’t think I’m an offensive ass who’s too cocky for my own good.” Harvey commented, and Mike just frowned at him.

“Who said that?” Mike asked.

“You did!” Harvey said, like he couldn’t believe that Mike, wonder-boy, who never forgot anything, actually didn’t remember “The first time we met.”

Mike cocked his head to the side “You are cocky, but I actually thought you were hot.”

Harvey raised his eyebrows, now he was the one looked amused, and a little surprise. This was new information.

“Really?”

“You told me I looked like a dog!” 

“I was trying to get you to sleep with me.” Harvey said.

“Yeah, the dog thing really had me, but the tutoring trick almost pushed me right over the edge there.” Mike replied.

“You were quite the challenge.”

“Which you lost, why haven’t you tried to sleep with me since?” Mike asked, a little curious.

“Well, for starters, I like to have you in my life.” 

Suddenly there she was, out of nowhere. “Hey, Harvey!” Nancy said happily. “You haven’t been by the restaurant in a while.”

“No, we haven’t.” Harvey said, and pulled Mike closer “We’ve moved, you see.”

Not that he and Mike actually lived together, but.

“Who’s this?” She asked, her grin falling from her face.

“This is my boyfriend.” Harvey said and Mike looked at him with shock on his face, mostly because he actually introduced a living person as their significant other, even though it was just pretend. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone?” She asked.

“Because I don’t know you.” Harvey answered at once, and Mike chuckled, trying to cover up for the other man.

“He means that we have a very open relationship.” Mike said and decided to torment Harvey some more “Really open.”

“Really?” The girl asked, and Harvey stammered.

“Actually, honey, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about that.” Harvey said, continuing swaying Mike around even though Nancy was trying to talk to him “I don’t wanna be with anyone but you.”

“Wow, Harvey.” Mike said, his acting skills were so good that Harvey remembered why he had convinced Jessica to hire him “I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“Oh.”

“You see.” Mike said and pressed his left cheek, to Harvey’s right so they were both looking at Nancy “We are both a little emotionally handicapped.”

Nancy excused herself and walked away, Mike only whispering a couple of words of how scary that woman was, before holding tightly onto Harvey again, letting the music guide them once more.   
It only lasted for a moment though, before Harvey pulled back with a grin “She’s gone, thank you.” He said as he was about to walk away, he saw Mike still standing in the middle of the dance floor.

“What?” he asked and grabbed his arm “Come on, time to go.”

They decided to take a cab to Central park and get some ice cream, Mike decided to ditch his tie and slung his jacket over his shoulder. Harvey on the other hand, looked like he was ready for another wedding.

“So…” Mike said “You remember that Jessica decided that Louis would be the one going to Paris to oversee the international economic plans for the Calvin and Forbes merger?”

Harvey nodded, he vaguely remembered Louis begging for the opportunity, yes. “She asked me to come with him.”

Harvey stopped in his tracks then “What?”

“She wanted to make sure he had the best associates with him, she wanted both me and Katrina with him.” Mike said “I told her I’d do it.”

Harvey gaped at him “But you’re my associate.” He was really mad that Jessica hadn’t talked to him about this first. He’d been looking forward to the day he’d make partner so that Mike could be his associate since they’d first become friends and he hadn’t had nearly enough time to torment the kid yet.

“I know.” Mike said “And I’ll be again when I come back, come on, this is a huge opportunity for me.”

Harvey scoffed “Fine, how long will you be gone?”

“Six weeks.”

“Six weeks?” Harvey asked in disbelief, causing Mike to smile. He probably gave away the fact that he wasn’t sure what to do without him for that long. "I could have done it in six days."

“You’ve worked at the firm without me before you know.” Mike pointed out and Harvey only shook his head in disbelief as he threw away the rest of his melting ice cream.

“With you and Katrina gone I will be stuck with some half-ass.” Harvard mumbled.

“You were an half-ass associate yourself, you know.” Mike pointed out, stuffing his face with the reminder of his ice cream before it would melt as well. 

“I was not, there’s a reason why I got my promotions so fast.”

“Yeah, cause Louis always got you off the hook when you were goofing around instead of doing work, and because Jessica trusted you enough with the important cases.”

“Which I worked brilliantly, by the time I was senior associate, I’d landed six new clients, how many have you landed, huh?” Harvey asked proudly.

“Shut up.” Mike said, and Harvey resisted answering back with a ‘three’. It didn’t matter that even that was impressing for an associate, what mattered was that Harvey was still winning.

“So when are you leaving?” Harvey asked, and Mike bit his bottom lip as he sat down on a park bench, clearly Harvey didn’t want to wrinkle his pants, or he just enjoyed looking down on Mike, cause he just settled for standing in front of the other man.

“A couple of days.”

“Well, I’m sure I’ll manage.” Harvey said as he grabbed Mike by the hand, who whined, clearly tired from walking around in fancy get-up. “Come on, let’s get you another drink.”

“I can get on board with that.”

“Thanks for coming to the wedding.”

“I’m looking forward to number five!”


	3. Chapter 3

«Glad you could stay in town for a couple of days, buddy.» Harvey told his brother as the waitress came over with their drinks.

“No problem, I know it must be horrible for you now that Mike’s in Paris.” Marcus answered with a grin, and Jessica snorted.

“Very funny, I am fully capable of living my life without Mike, thank you.” Harvey commented as he took a sip of scotch.

“Ha, I’d like to see that.” Jessica remarked, and Harvey just gave her a look, telling her that he was seriously annoyed with her. 

“You knew me before I knew Mike, need I remind you?” Harvey said cockily and she just tipped her head to the side.

“And you were a complete mess.”

“Where’s your proof?”

“God, you lawyers.” Marcus said with a grin. “Maybe we should get something to eat? I’m a little hungry.”

“Good thing Louis is in Paris, he’d be whining for weeks if he knew we’d gone to drinks without him.” 

“We went without him when Sheila took him to that art exhibition.” Jessica reminded him “I talked to him this morning, she’s flying out to visit him tomorrow.”

“What?” Harvey asked, swirling the glass in his hand. “Is that what married-life does to you? He’s like a dog on a leash now-a-days.”

“Harvey, the man’s passions are mudding, the ballet, and cats.” Jessica said “Married life has been nothing but good for the man.”

“I didn’t mean the art thing, I meant his priorities.” Harvey said “He used to cry whenever we asked him to have drinks with us after work, remember?”

Jessica nodded “Another reason why the marriage is a good thing.”

“Not everyone can have what you have, Harvey.” Marcus said, taking a swing off his beer. “And if you had to choose, you’d prioritize getting laid over hanging with your friends as well.”

“You’re just jealous.” Harvey said.

“You get to sleep with another girl…” Harvey gave his brother one quick look before adding “…Or guy, every night, and still hang out with Mike afterwards, perfect set-up.”

“I know.”

“But…” Marcus added “I wouldn’t trade Sophia for anything and thank god for Danielle, Jessica has a point, marriage is a good thing.”

“I was only saying it was good for Louis.” Jessica quickly argued, “I am never getting married again, but thank god for messy divorces cause it brings in a lot of our checks.”

She and Harvey clinked glasses and Marcus rolled his eyes.

“And you really think this is Mike’s dream scenario?” Marcus asked, and Harvey looked confused at him. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Mike isn’t like you, he wants the real thing, you really think his idea of happily ever after is hanging out with you after you get laid?” Marcus asked, and Harvey just stared at him, giving one look to   
Jessica who gave an approving nod.

Harvey couldn’t say it didn’t make him think. Sure, Mike and him used to be each other’s wingmen back in the days, but Mike had changed. He knew Mike wanted the real thing, things had been kind of serious with Jenny and he knew that Mike had liked that stability. Well, until she’d gone back to Trevor and kind of broken his heart.   
Harvey remembered that break-up all too well. Jenny accusing Mike of always choosing Harvey over her. Ouch.

He’d called Mike the next day after work, not really remembering that there was actually a time difference, as he woke up Mike in the middle of the night. The guy mumbled a few sentences, called Harvey an ass, promised he’d call him back later, and then hung up on him.

The time when Mike was gone was not flying by as fast as he’d hoped. He’d tried to keep going with his life like he normally had, but it was so different when Mike wasn’t around. When he’d actually gotten a hold of Mike, the man had told him to do something fun, that didn’t include sex, with one of the girls he hooked up with, maybe he’d find he actually enjoyed it.

He tried pushing that off as long as possible, but eventually he called Zoe, and they went for lunch at the steakhouse that he and Mike had lunch whenever they celebrated winning a huge case. It wasn’t a success though since Zoe insisted on ordering a salad, even though Harvey tried to get her to order the lamb chops so he could try some. That’s why he and Mike used to do. The girl even ordered the same cake as he had for dessert so there was no way he could try both the chocolate and the lemon. He and Mike always ordered different things so they could eat off each other’s plates.  
It had been a nice date, but no, it hadn’t been fun.

A couple of weeks into his life-without-Mike, one of the theaters nearby Mike’s place was showing classic 80’s movies all weekend. Harvey decided to take Scottie to see Top Gun, which was such a disaster. She didn’t get any of his references when they were buying popcorn and tickets since she’d never seen the movie before, and paid very little interest in it while it was showing. She even went out two times to take calls from a client.   
Harvey didn’t even bother inviting her to his place after, instead he called Mike, who didn’t answer. 

Things weren’t much better at work. Whenever Donna was given a task, Harvey had a tendency of snapping at her when she wasn’t able to do it as fast as Mike would have. Donna, of course, took none of this bullshit and Harvey noticed himself apologizing more and more often.

He started doing everything he and Mike had used to do, alone. Sometimes Donna would go with him out of pity, but it didn’t help much. Girls winked at him, guys flirted, and Harvey couldn’t care less.   
It was so weird, almost uncomfortable without Mike. Sometimes it was like he couldn’t remember how his life was even like before he’d slid into bed with that cocky pot-head all those years ago. Things had changed so much since then, and they’d grown together.

Mike wasn’t this little pot-head with a messy hair and a brat’s attitude. He was strong, kind, amazing at his job and he brought out the best in Harvey.

“Oh, shit.” Harvey muttered to himself, realizing that he might be just a little bit in love with the guy.

That night, Donna and Jessica both noticed something was off about him as they were sipping on their drinks, discussing their latest case.

“What’s going on with you today?” Jessica asked “First you couldn’t settle the Brickman thing, and now you look like some kind of zombie.”

“Nothing, I think I might have feelings for Mike.” Harvey blurted out, before seeing the look on their faces “Never mind, what did you say about the Robinson trial?”

“You-“

“It’s just wrong without him, you know.” Harvey said as he downed his drink and asked for another “And I think, no, I know, when he get’s back I’m gonna tell him.”

“Tell him what exactly?” Jessica asked “He’s your associate-“

“I’ll deal with that later.” Harvey said, brushing her off, almost ripping his drink out of the waitor’s hand when he brought it to him. He emptied half of it before continuing, “I wanna be with him, nothing about marriage of course.”

“How romantic…” Donna commented “And welcome to the party by the way, half of the office already thinks you guys are screwing.”

“They do not.” Harvey insisted.

“Yeah, and the other half have a poll going on when you’re going to.” Jessica commented. “At least give me a head’s up so I don’t have a sexual harassment case on my hand.”

Harvey had it all figured out. He was going to pick Mike up at the airport, tell him right there and then. No time like the present right? He thought about bringing flowers, but then realized that he was already going to the airport to confess his feelings for the other man and if he brought flowers as well, Mike would never let him forget it.  
He’d probably bring up the story every chance he’d get. God, Harvey was already picturing holiday parties and family gatherings with Mike on his arm. This could not end well.

His concerns quickly disappeared from his mind once he saw Mike through the crowd, the other man approaching him with the biggest grin on his face.  
Harvey grinned back, it was so good to see the man again, the skype-conversations hadn’t done his amazing face justice. Okay, so maybe he was a little more than just ‘a little’ in love with the other man.

He was about to walk towards him and wrap him in a hug, a snarky comment already ready on his tongue when he noticed his friend was not alone. On his arm he had a beautiful petite woman with brown hair and gorgeous eyes.

“Harvey!” Mike said when he reached him and wrapped an arm around him in a hug that was way too short for Harvey’s liking.

“Good to have you back, kid.” Harvey said, looking at the woman at Mike’s side.

“Harvey, this is Rachel.” Mike said and put his hand on the small of her back, she reached out her hand and Harvey shook it, waiting for an explanation. “My fiancé.”

Harvey almost choked on his own tongue.

So there he was, sitting in his car, listening to Mike telling the story of how he and Rachel had met. Harvey didn’t really catch all of it, except that she was in the Columbia law exchange program and was taking a semester in Paris. Apparently her parents had a summer home there and the city was like her second home, so after Mike had gotten lost on his way to his first meeting, he’d bumped into her and spilled coffee all over her dress. After apologizing and doing very badly at trying to impress her, she’d saved his ass and gotten him to the building just in time for the meeting. 

Harvey still preferred the story of how he and Mike had met. Maybe not as fitting to tell the family, but still.

“He was like a real lady in distress.” Rachel joked, and Harvey faked a laugh. That wasn’t how he’d describe Mike at all, even if it was a joke.

“So you’re also from New York?” Harvey asked and Rachel nodded.

“Born and raised.” She said “It was like faith.”

“Something like that.” Mike grinned and kissed her. Harvey wanted to shoot himself as he could feel Mike’s leg still pressing up against his own as he had his lips on hers. He really regretted not driving   
himself. He felt as though Ray could feel his pain by the look he gave him in the mirror.

“So when it was time to go, I just didn’t want it to end so I got down on one knee.” Mike said and Harvey nodded along, he really wished he could be drunk for this conversation.

“The wedding will be at my parents summer home in Paris, and it’s coming together quickly.” Rachel said with a lot of enthusiasm. “It’ll be very small since we can’t expect too many people to fly down   
there in just two weeks.”

Harvey nodded again before actually getting what had just been said “Two weeks?” He asked, his mouth gaping open after the words escaped.

“Yeah, it’s crazy, I know.” Mike said “But listen here, Harvey, you’re my best friend.”

“Mhm.” Harvey said with a faked smile.

“So, I have to ask you, will you be my best man?” He asked with a huge grin, and Rachel’s matched his. Harvey blurted out an yes before he could think it properly through.


	4. Chapter 4

«How could you let this happen?» Harvey asked as he slammed his hands on Louis’ desk.

Donna snickered from where she was sitting on the man’s coach. “Jesus, Harvey.” Louis answered as Harvey slumped down in the chair in front of him “How was I supposed to know you’d suddenly gotten an epiphany about the boy wonder?”

“I thought you were my friend.” Harvey said, sounding like a childish brat at the moment. Donna just sighed and leaned back to watch the show.

“Rachel’s really great.” Louis said “You should be happy for him.”

“Ugh.” Harvey said “You should have seen him, staring at her like the girl shits unicorns.”

“Wow, Harvey.” Donna said, finally interrupting. “I think Louis is right, if he’s happy then you should be happy too.”

“He could be happy with me.” Harvey snapped, looking at her, his voice calmer before finishing “I know he could.”

Donna and Louis gave each other one of those looks they sometimes shared, like they were having a conversation no one could hear, before both of them nodded.

“Okay, so here’s what you’re gonna do.” She said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the two men.

“You’re gonna be his best man.” Louis continued.

“That way you have an excuse to be by his side all day, every day.”

“You’ll be his confidant.”

“Helping him out, being there for him.”

“Then you can use that time to point out to him how crazy this is, that they don’t even know each other.”

“You gotta do whatever it takes if you’re gonna get him back.” Harvey didn’t even realize when they had both moved so they were up in his face, but it scared him a little how in sync the two of them could be sometimes.

“You two are insane.” Harvey said “But I’ll do it.”

“What are you doing?” Jessica asked from the doorway and all three of them turned around.

“Harvey’s sulking because Mike is getting married.” Jessica gave a sigh that seemed a lot like she thought the gods were testing her.

“Get back to work.” Harvey got up from his chair and walked over to her

“Don’t think I’m not mad with you too, how could you give him time off to go to Paris and get married?” She just gave him one look, and Harvey muttered a few words before hurrying back to his own office, a grinning Donna on his tail.

 

**

The next day, Harvey met a grinning Mike so they could meet photographers together.

“Thank you so much for helping me out with this, Rachel trusts me on this one.” Mike said and Harvey only gave a supporting nod.

“I’m surprised she trusts you with anything, thought brides didn’t leave anything to luck?” Harvey asked, and he knew it was a subtle way of trying to get Mike to say something non-flattering about his bride-to-be so he’d realized they weren’t meant for each other.

“Oh, she’s very clear on the fact that she wants us to do this together.” Mike said proudly, and Harvey grinned.

Damn it.

“So where is she today?” Harvey asked and Mike smiled.

“Oh, she’s with Donna, Rachel wanted to register at Macy’s, but none of her bridesmaids are in town, so I asked if Donna could go with her.” Mike said “She never says no to these kinds of things.”

Harvey wanted to send Donna a text and call her a traitor. She better be getting some info on this chick.

“So, I have to tell you who the other groom’s men are going to be.” Mike said and Harvey nodded.

“So, there’s Louis.” Mike said and Harvey nodded. Good, he could work with that. “Because he’d probably cry if I didn’t ask him.”

That was true.

“And then there’s Trevor.” Harvey’s eyes flew open and he sighed dramatically. “He hates me.” Harvey stated.

“Well, you hate him too.” Mike pointed out “He was already pissed that I didn’t ask him to be my best man, plus, you kind of hurt his pride.”

“What?” Harvey asked “You mean when I didn’t sleep with him the first time you introduced us?”

“Yes, Harvey, when I comes to you, that is like the greatest insult ever.” Mike said, and Harvey cocked his head to the side. He had a point.

“First of all, the guy was high off his ass; second of all, I was trying to be respectful to my first friend, like, ever.” He said and poked Mike in his chest “Third of all, I never slept with you and you’re not pissed at me.”

“No, but you tried and that’s what counts.” Mike joked, before turning serious. “Can you please just be civil with him this one time?” Mike begged him and Harvey threw up his arms in defeat.

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“He’s probably gonna screw up your entire wedding, but be my guest.” Harvey said, a little bitterly. Actually, maybe having Trevor around wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all. Mike’s smile fell from his face.

“Harvey, you know how much this sucks?” Mike asked, and Harvey raised his eyebrows in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about.

“What do you mean?”

“Last night, Rachel asked me to go over a guest list with her and I could barely think of enough people to fill the front row in the church.” He said “My parents and my grandmother are gone, Jenny doesn’t speak to me after the mess between us and Trevor, it took me months before I got _him_ to forgive me…” Mike trailed off. “Trevor and Louis are the only one who I can even picture as my groom’s men, and you’re the only family I have.”

Harvey felt really bad then, he knew it wasn’t easy for Mike these days. He’d lost a lot of people he cared about, it couldn’t be easy trying to plan something as important as a wedding when you didn’t even know any people you wanted to share it with. There was no way in Hell that Harvey was going to let another person break Mike’s heart. He knew Rachel wasn’t right for him. He put his hand on Mike’s shoulder

“I promise I’ll be civil.”

“Really?” “Yeah.”

“Thank you.” Mike said.

Meeting the photographers had been dull and uneventful; the only thing good about it was that he got to spend some time with Mike, dropping in subtle hints so his best friend would realize that Rachel wasn’t the one he should spend the rest of his life with. Mike didn’t seem to catch them though, which irritated Harvey slightly.

He got a text from Trevor during one of the meetings telling him that he would organize Mike’s bachelor party and Harvey could just bring some expensive sigars or something. Like Hell he was. That was the one thing about planning a wedding that he could actually do, and impress Mike in the progress.

“Who are you texting?” Mike asked, after Harvey fidgeted with his phone for the third time in half an hour.

“Oh, just some planning.” Harvey said “Best man duties.”

“You’re on top of it all then?” Mike asked and Harvey nodded.

_I am planning that party. I'mthe best man._

Trevor replied not 30 seconds later.

 _I know how to throw the kind of parties Mike enjoys, not fancy dinners and bourbon. Besides, I should have been his best man_. H

arvey offered the photographer across their table a nod, pretending to listen to what they were saying as he tried to discreetly answer the text.

_Mike isn’t still a frat boy, Trevor. And he chose me so get over it. We’ll meet with Louis and we can all come to an agreement._

He took a breath and wet his lips, wondering how he could stop this wedding when he couldn’t even have a civil conversation with Mike’s oldest friend.

**

A couple of days later Harvey had offered to drive Rachel and Mike to the airport to drop off Rachel who was going back to Paris to sort out all the details. It wasn’t so much him being nice as it was the fact that Mike couldn’t exactly drive Rachel and her luggage on his motorcycle, which was in needs of repairs as well. Harvey groaned in disgust as he watched how the two of them practically ravished each other in goodbye-kisses. He really wanted to honk the horn on the car and tell them to get going.

They finally broke apart for air and Rachel waved at Harvey. “Have a good flight!” Harvey said as Mike got back into the car.

“So, we are going to a church?”

“Yeah, Grace Church.” Mike said and buckled up. The fact that Harvey was spending his day off to with Mike to meet a reverend for his wedding was so unreal to him. The more he saw how happy Mike was, the more he was starting to doubt himself, but he just knew that the thing he had going with Rachel wasn’t going to last and he didn’t want to see Mike deep-down in an ugly divorce three years from now.

“Thank you so much for coming with me.” Mike said as they walked down the sidewalk towards the church. “He married my parents, you know?” Harvey smiled at him.

“Really?” He asked. “Yeah, he was friends with my grandmother so when he heard I was getting married he insisted on coming to Paris and do my wedding as well.”

“That’s nice.” Harvey answered shortly “Why didn’t Rachel stay here and do this with you?”

“Oh, she needed to go back and sweet-talk her father a little bit.” Mike explained, “I think he’s worried that she’s marrying a gold-digger.”

“Her father thinks you’re a gold digger?” Harvey asked, finding the thought very funny, he couldn’t know Mike very well. “So she comes from money? Must have had an easy life.” Harvey said, trying to drop another hint that this girl couldn’t understand Mike…. Not the way Harvey could.

“Well yes, but Rachel wants to make her own way in the world.” Mike replied “She worked up enough money to go to Columbia Law all by herself, that’s also why she doesn’t drop the Zane name whenever she meets new people.”

“Wait, what?” Harvey asked and grabbed Mike’s arm, making him come to a stop right in front of the church. “Zane, as in Robert Zane, as the name partner in Rand, Calner and Zane here in New York?”

“Yeah.” Mike said and nodded “That’s her dad.”

“Oh.” Was all Harvey was able to say as Mike flashed him a grin and went inside the church. Harvey had to hold back the urge to stomp his feet and curse at the world. So not only was this girl from a good family, that could open doors for Mike, she was also modest and hard-working. Harvey groaned as he followed Mike into the church.

“Michael!” The minister said and embraced Mike.

“Reverend Foote.” Mike replied and clasped him on the shoulder before letting go.

“And this must be the lucky guy.” Foote said and went over to shake Harvey’s hand “We have many gay and lesbian members in the congregation, welcome.”

“Oh, no.” Mike said “He’s not the guy, I mean- this is Harvey, my best man.”

“Oh.” Foote said “I’m sorry, oh, _Harvey,_ yes, i think your grandmother mentioned him once or twice."

That was a good sign. Maybe Harvey could use this opportunity to his advantage.

“I’m marrying a girl actually, Rachel.” Mike said a little thrown off by the whole situation.

“Huh, well let’s get to it, shall we?” He said and gestured for them to sit down, Mike struggling to hold back a laugh when he saw Harvey’s face.

“So, I need to get some information about you and… Rachel, was it?” he asked and Mike nodded. “Some details that can make the ceremony a little more personal.”

Harvey’s lips curved up in a smile, this could be his window of opportunity.

“Well, it was just a whirlwind, really.” Mike said, and the reverend urged him to go on, but for once in his life, Mike looked a little speechless.

“Mike.” Harvey said and Mike looked at him “I think it’s important to dig deep and tell the reverend here what you really love about Rachel.” He said “And not just the obvious stuff, but you know, all the little things.”

He knew it was a low-blow and he also knew that under any other circumstance, Mike would have seen right through that bullshit, but it wasn’t like it wasn’t true.

“Right.” Mike said with a nod, his expression a little stern. Harvey really shouldn’t have pushed it, but he might not get another opportunity like this.

“Then you could get some information from Rachel, right?” Harvey asked the reverend “And then emphasize their unique bond and common history and past, you know?”

Because let’s face it, there really wasn’t that much to go on

“Well, yes, wonderful.” Foote said.

“We could go with the whole ‘love at first sight’ thing?” Mike suggested, and Harvey wanted to scoff because a part of him was pretty sure Mike had told Rachel that he loved her ten minutes after they had met.

“That’s a crowd pleaser, but let’s go a little deeper, tell me what you feel about her.”

Mike looked very thoughtful for a second, and then gave a nervous laugh as Harvey started wandering around the room.

“Criminal law!” Harvey suddenly exclaimed and suddenly all eyes were on him “You remember when you first had that subject? It was the first thing you bothered to actually study because you found it so interesting.”

He sat down again and looked at the reverend “He was a lazy student, too smart for his own good, remembered every single word he ever read from the text books." Harvey said, remembering how cocky Mike had been.

"Anyway, he was dating this girl named Tess about the same time that he started studying criminal law and the subject reminded him of why he wanted to be a lawyer in the first place.” He said and then looked at Mike instead “because of his parents, and he realized that the he was more passionate about the law than he was about Tess.”

Mike was just staring at him at this point. “And then he wondered if he was ever going to meet someone that made him feel the same passion as the law did.”

Mike grinned at him then.“I can’t believe you remember that.”

“This is really good stuff, I can see why he’s your best man.” Foote said as he started scribbling on a piece of paper. Harvey looked very pleased with himself at that point, as Mike continued to stare at him with amazement in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Harvey had been in one hell of a phone call with Donna. First yelling at her and calling her a traitor, then shutting up after she scared the crap out of him with her threats, and then praising her for all the information she’d gotten out of Rachel.

“She’s a nice girl so if you really wanna fuck up this wedding, you better be serious about Mike.” She had said.

Harvey was serious about Mike, if he was going to be with anyone it should be with him, and after all that Donna had just told him, Harvey knew that he was the one who was right for Mike, not Rachel.

Planning the bachelor party with Trevor and Louis had been a disaster, it was pretty much all arguing and disagreements all the way. Louis thought they should go to the spa, which Harvey really didn’t want to do, but he knew that Mike enjoyed it whenever he went with Louis. Trevor said it was too pricy and that this was a bachelor party, not a bachelorette shower. Harvey wanted to smack him.   
Then Harvey suggested sigars and poker, but Louis pointed out that there wouldn’t be a lot of people there, and the apartment would seem kind of empty and because of Mike’s card counting abilities they couldn’t exactly go to a casino because he might get arrested. Harvey hadn’t thought this would be such a bad idea since Rachel would probably be pissed, but it wasn’t very nice to Mike.  
Trevor had gone for the obvious, bar crawls and strip clubs. 

“Donna told me Rachel didn’t want Mike going to a strip club and watching half-naked girls dance around.” Harvey stated and Trevor shrugged.

“Mike told me that there wouldn’t be a bachelor party without one, we can go to the place we went for my brother’s party, it was classy.” Trevor said.

“Not like the cheap places you usually hang out?” Harvey asked, his face stern as Trevor looked angrily at him.

“Like I said, it’s classy.” 

Harvey leaned back in his chair. He had a point; it was kind of an important part of the whole bachelor party ritual. And since he was trying to mess up this wedding, that could just be a bonus. 

“Give me the number, I’ll make a reservation.” Harvey said. 

**

Harvey was actually surprised about everything he had managed to put together before that Saturday. Mike was happily leaning against Harvey’s kitchen counter with a beer in his hand, laughing about something Marcus had told him. Harvey loved it when Mike laughed.  
Louis and Harold was even making friendly conversation over by the bar, even though Harvey had heard Louis mention something about the man’s incompetency on their last case a few times. Harvey felt bad for the guy every now and then.  
Harvey had even managed to be civil to Trevor for the entire evening, something that was very rare whenever the two of them were in the same room together. 

Suddenly Mike was right there in front of him “Thanks for this.” He said with a genuine smile. “The go-karting was awesome, I can’t believe I haven’t gone before, well I have, but I was high.”

“Off course you were, and don’t worry about it.” Harvey said “This is just the pre-party though.”

“Can’t wait to see what’s next.” Mike grinned.

“Here, try this.” Harvey said and handed him an appetizer from the table. Mike put it in his mouth and immediately made a grimace.

“It’s snails, a delicacy in France.” Harvey said “Rachel recommended it, she’s quite the foody you know.”

Mike nodded once and Harvey was pretty sure he spit out the food in his napkin the second Harvey turned his back on him to go talk to Marcus.

“This is great, man.” Marcus said “So far, so good.”

Harvey really needed the rest of the night to go just as good. On their way out they decided to blind-fold Mike even though Harvey thought it was a pretty stupid idea. Everyone was starting to get really drunk in the limo, luckily Harvey managed to control himself to keep an eye out for everyone. When they arrived at the place, Harvey only noticed the red lights as they were guided towards the VIP entrance.

It wasn’t until they were shown to their seats by the stage, and Harvey took a look at the other people there that he realized what Trevor had done. “Oh, shit.” He muttered as they took off Mike’s blindfold and the show started.

With four men dressed as firefighters coming out on stage, one of them almost immediately going to Mike for a private lap-dance, Harvey wanted to strangle the other man who had set him up.

“I can’t believe you.” Harvey said through gritted teeth as he took one look at an uncomfortable Mike. 

“You said Rachel didn’t want him around half-naked girls so, I was just trying to help.” Trevor said cheekily. “Oh, and by the way, I don’t have a brother.”

That little shit. Louis and Harold were both red in the face, while Marcus, the little shit, was laughing his ass off. 

After Mike’s little lap dance was finished, he excused himself and headed outside, Harvey quickly followed him just as Louis almost ran towards the bar to go get them something to drink. Fast.

“Mike!” Harvey said as he caught up with the other man outside, only then realizing that the queue outside the establishment should have given him some hints on where they had been.

“I can’t believe you.” Mike said “I am marrying a woman, you thought this was funny? Some last gay hurrah or something?”

Harvey shook his head “No, Trevor set me up-“

“There’s always an excuse with you.” Mike said “Always the lawyer, making compelling arguments, and what’s with the weird food, what are you trying to do here? Do you know how upset Rachel is going to be?” 

“Well, I-“

Mike held up his hands “You know what, don’t answer that.” He said “I never should have asked you to do this, you don’t even believe in marriage.”

“Maybe I do.” Harvey stated then and Mike just looked at him with confusion and disbelief.

“I should get back.” He said and pointed towards the door “After this I’m going home.”

Harvey was left standing alone, trying to reevaluate the situation. 

“That was a terrible idea.” Louis said as the two of them, along with Marcus were waiting for their cars to pick them up. Harold had puked in a trashcan and had been sent home an hour earlier. Mike had even declined a ride home and had taken a cab with Trevor. He was going to pay. “That Trevor guy is good.”

“He hates me.” Harvey said “And now he is left looking like the comforting best friend while I’m just a jerk.”

“You did seem like quite the asshole.” Marcus said, swaying a little on his feet.

“The whole point of all of this was for Mike to see how mature I am and that he doesn’t have anything in common with Rachel.” Harvey said, glancing at his watch. 

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s gonna see it that way now, definitely not that you’re the right guy for him.” Marcus said and Harvey sighed.

“Thanks for the advice, man.” He said and Louis clapped him on the arm.

“All is not lost, you’re still the best man right?”

“I don’t know, I think I might have been fired.” Harvey said, kicking some grovel off the sidewalk with his foot.

“You can’t be fired as best man, here’s what you’re gonna do, you’re gonna be the most amazing best man ever.” Louis said “That’s how you’re gonna win him over.”

Harvey just groaned, but what did he have to lose?

**

Monday morning, after a terrible Sunday leaving three apologetic messages for Mike on his phone before the guy finally called him back and told him he could have one last chance, Donna and Louis were walking around in Harvey’s office, giving advice.

“Rachel is squeaky clean.” Donna said “She’s pretty much perfect, you’re not gonna get Mike off this girl.”

“Which is why we need to make this about you, and not her.” Louis added. “Show her how you’re grown up.”

“Grown up men usually work.” Jessica said as she appeared in the doorway “Please tell me you are all discussing what we’re going to do about Samuel Fisher?”

“I’m gonna go print out those financial records.” Donna said as she sneaked past Jessica.

“I’ll help.” Louis said “Since I am good with finance and I’m just gonna-“ he said with a few hand gestures before running after Harvey’s secretary.

“Sorry, Jessica.” Harvey said “I’m all over it, I promise.”

“You better be.” She answered, “Cause you are not losing to a Zane.”

Harvey grinned then. 

The next day he was walking down the street, his arm hooked in Mike’s with a huge smile on his face.

“You didn’t have to clear your day to do this with me.” 

“Of course I do, it’s basic best man duties to help pick out tuxedos.” Harvey said “I have already scheduled fittings for Louis and Trevor and my tailor has made sure that everything will be ready by the time we leave for Paris.”

“Really?” Mike asked “Wow, a changed man.”

“Damn right I am.” Harvey answered.

So after trying on two different tuxedos and discussing food and entertainment with Mike with such details that Mike joked that Harvey should consider a career as wedding planner, Harvey finally decided to step it up another notch while Mike was in the dressing room.

“So I just wanted to thank you.” Harvey said “For making me your best man, this is gonna sound crazy, but you’ve kind of opened my idea to the whole marriage idea.”

Mike chuckled in disbelief from the dressing room stall “Yeah right.”

“No, seriously.” Harvey stated with a smile.

“Have you met someone, Harvey?” Mike asked with curiosity.

“No, no, I haven’t.”

“Then where is this coming from?” Mike asked, “How can you be sure?”

“I don’t know, I just-“he started as Mike walked outside, doing a little spin in his tuxedo. Harvey smiled “I don’t know.”

The day seemed to be going perfectly until they had done everything they were supposed to and Harvey offered to get Mike a cab.

“I need to tell you something.” Mike said “I don’t think I’ll be going back for a while.”

Harvey looked confusingly at him “What do you mean?”

“Well, Rachel decided she’s going to finish law school in Paris, Columbia has this foreign dual degree program there.” Mike said “And I got an offer when I was there, from Calvin Forbes’ father.” 

“What are you saying?” Harvey asked.

“I’m moving to Paris, I’m not going back after the wedding.” He said “I talked to Jessica, and she wasn’t happy, but she couldn’t exactly stop me, I told her I wanted to talk to you myself.”

 

Harvey didn’t know what to say, he was completely baffled. This changed everything.

“It just seems right, I mean, we’re getting married, we should at least be in the same country.”

Harvey wanted to argue that. Tell him that Rachel was being selfish and that Mike belonged in New York…. That he belonged with him. 

He didn’t even realize a cab had stopped before Mike was hugging him goodbye “You were amazing today.” He said into Harvey’s shoulder “You’re always amazing.”

Harvey held on for as long as he could before he had to let go. 

“I’ll see you in Paris, okay?” Mike asked and Harvey gave a short nod in reply. 

Watching the cab drive away sucked more than anything that had ever happened in Harvey’s life. Although the wedding would top it if he couldn’t stop it. There was no other way now, that wedding was not going to happen, he would not lose Mike to god damn France.


	6. Chapter 6

Of all the places Harvey thought about going, he never would have guessed that he would end up at his mother’s place.   
Thankfully, she offered him a drink the moment he stepped over the threshold. 

“I have never felt this confused in my life.” Harvey said and leaned against his mother’s bookcase. 

“Remind me why you wanted to be his best man in the first place?” his mother asked.

Harvey shook his head “To be with him, make him happy, figure out some way to win him back.”

“Back huh?” His mother remarked and Harvey ignored her.

“Maybe I was wrong, she could be better for him than me, she speaks fluent French and Spanish, she’s modest and cultured, god damn perfect.”

“Nobody’s perfect.” Lily commented at that.

“I can’t go.” Harvey said as he slumped down in one of the chair by the window “I can’t watch him get married, he’s moving to France, I’ve already lost him.”

“That’s crap.”

“Love something, set it free.” Harvey mumbled, looking down at his drink.

“Said by some schmuck and only used by them too.” Lily said as she sat down opposite of him.

“Casablanca, he puts her on the plane.” Harvey argued.

“Schmuck.”

“Bogie is a schmuck?” Harvey asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, a big one.”

Harvey grinned then.

“You know, Harvey, I’ve only been truly in love once.” She said “He was amazing, my best friend, but I was young and stupid and I messed it up.”

Harvey bit his lip, wanting to say something but found himself listening instead.

“The greatest of my many mistakes.” She said “I didn’t realize until it was too late that I should have fought harder for him, when I finally realized how stupid I was.”

“Who was this?” Harvey asked.

“Your father.” She said “He never took me back, and I can’t blame him, and then… Then it really was too late.”

For once Harvey just nodded in understanding without commenting or making her feel guilty, because he had forgiven her, even though it was hard to forget.

“Oh and I think I’m getting another divorce.”

Harvey couldn’t help but chuckle “Oh, mom.” He said, it was rarely he called her that and not by her name.

“Hey.” She said and smacked him over the head “Go and get him you big schmuck.” 

A couple of days later, after making sure that the tuxedos would be delivered the next morning, he was ready to go to Paris.

“Make this the best wedding ever and steal the groom.” Marcus had told him, before he had left to go back to Boston. His daughter had gotten sick and his wife couldn’t take any more days off of work so he wouldn’t be able to attend, which sucked, but at least Donna and Louis (mostly Donna) would be there to back him up and keep Trevor from ruining anything else.

Harvey had imagined some kind of huge house in the middle of Paris, but the summer house itself was actually on the French countryside outside of the city. 

“It’s like a fairytale.” Donna commented and Harvey wanted to jump out of the car. 

“Damn, Mike’s lucky.” Trevor said “Great girl and a house in Paris, I am so going to visit.”

On a second thought, Harvey wanted to throw Trevor out of the car.

“This is the summer house?” Harvey remarked, because really, it was more like a mansion. 

“Well, look at that.” Trevor said “Somebody’s richer than you, better step up your game.”

Harvey wasn’t sure if Trevor was just being an ass like always, or if he actually knew what Harvey was up to. Luckily for him, the torment of Trevor came to an end as he noticed Mike was waiting for them outside of the house… With Rachel.  
Mike gave Louis, Donna and Trevor one quick hug each before embracing Harvey, holding on tight “I missed you!” He said and Harvey couldn’t help but smile happily, only groaning slightly as he noticed Rachel giving Donna a big hug. She was not stealing Donna as well!

The tour of the house was a little overwhelming; the fact that they even had enough rooms to house the bridesmaids and the groomsmen was a little terrifying. He knew that Mike didn’t care about the money, but it was scary even so.

“It’s awesome isn’t it?” Mike whispered once they reached the dining hall.

“Yeah.” Harvey answered shortly, not really knowing what to say. 

Then suddenly Rachel was introducing everyone there to him. “Mike’s lifelong friend, and now his best man, Harvey.”

“Hello, Harvey.” Robert Zane said, and Rachel gave him a little push in the side, probably so they would play nice and not go all lawyer-y on each other.

“Mr. Zane.” Harvey said with a nod as he went over and shook the other man’s hand, he’d met the man briefly once when he’d been in a meeting with Jessica. He then did the same with Rachel’s mother. “Nice to meet you.”

Mike went over to him while Louis, Donna and Trevor introduced themselves. “So what do you think?” he asked

“It’s great, look, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Mike’s answer was interrupted by Rachel volunteering to show Harvey to his room. He only got to see Mike briefly that day, saving him from the third-degree by Rachel’s dad, after the man had asked him where Mike’s parents were.

“They don’t know?” Harvey asked “Rachel didn’t mention it?"

“Must have slipped her mind during all of this wedding stuff.” Mike replied with a shrug. “Doesn’t matter.”

It did to Harvey. The last thing Mike needed was someone cracking a joke because they thought Mike had joked when he told them his parents had passed away. Honestly, Harvey thought it had been a little selfish of Rachel not to say anything and have her parents expecting Mike’s parents to show up. Robert had apologized of course, but Harvey knew how much Mike hated to talk to strangers about his family.

“I’m glad you’re here, Harvey.” Mike had said.

That night they were having a rehearsal dinner in the giant dining room, which should have been called a dining hall instead, judging by the size of it. Harvey couldn’t say that he wasn’t enjoying watching Mike struggle with trying to keep a conversation going with Rachel’s grandmother.

“The trip to Greece, Rachel, darling, you remember that?” She asked and Rachel nodded with a grin “Rachel just loves Europe, especially France and Spain, what about you, Michael, do you have a favorite?”

“Eh, country?” Mike asked “No, before going to Paris I never left the states.”

“Oh, well, no place like home I guess.” She said, trying to sound polite, but it didn’t come across in her tone at all. Rachel gave him a comforting smile.

Harvey felt bad for Mike, he really did, but it wasn’t like the guy actually had anything to be ashamed of. He went to Harvard, he was successful and he was hard-working. So from Harvey’s point of view, this dinner was just entertaining.

“This looks good.” Mike said as he started picking at his food, Harvey knew he was lying though. Mike didn’t have much growing up so he was used to simple things in life, also when it came to food. Experiencing new tastes and things really wasn’t his thing. 

“It’s calamari salad.” Rachel said and Mike nodded, pretending to understand, she gave him a smile “Squid.”

Harvey wanted to laugh from where he was sitting when he noticed Mike’s face. This was what he would deal with if they got married, Rachel didn’t seem like the girl that wouldn’t compromise, but how they would make it in the long run wasn’t that hard to figure out.

“Did you enjoy your dinner, Michael?” Laura, Rachel’s mom had asked him before they brought out the dessert. 

“Mike.” He said, for like the third time that evening “And yes I did.”

“Food is quite a passion for Rachel.”

“Yes, I know.” Mike replied “I love that about her.”

Harvey fought the urge to roll his eyes. When they finally got their desserts, Harvey kept on eye on Mike and Rachel the whole time, smiling to himself as Mike tried to pick some cheesecake off Rachel’s plate, but the girl stopping him.

“No, don’t do that.” She said and handed him a small piece and placed it on Mike’s plate, next to his piece of chocolate cake. “Here, you go, no need to eat off my plate.”

Mike actually looked offended at that. Harvey wished he was seated next to Mike so he could have eaten off his plate. Instead he settled for meeting Mike’s eyes and taking a huge bite of his own cheesecake and mouthing ‘it’s really good’ to the other man. Snickering when Mike stuck out his tongue at him.

“Mike!” Rachel whispered, and Mike quickly apologized.

Donna winked at Harvey who grinned back.

When everyone was mingling over drinks later, Harvey made sure to try and save Mike out of every awkward conversation he found himself in. Mike looked eternally grateful. 

“Look, I really need to talk to you.” Harvey said and Mike nodded.

“Yeah, sure.” He said as he put down his drink on the table.

“Oh, Michael.” Laura said as she picked up his glass again “Please use a coaster.”

“Oh, sorry, Mrs. Zane.” Mike said and Harvey wanted to shoo her away.

“Call me Laura.” She said with a genuine smile “But you need to remember these things, you know what a neat-freak our Rachel is.”

“Oh, right.” Mike answered with a nervous laugh as Laura smiled and went to join Rachel in a conversation with Donna, as she had been hired to keep Rachel busy so Harvey could talk to Mike.

“A neat-freak, really?” Harvey asked “Has she even seen your apartment?”

“I tidied and cleaned it before I went to Paris.” Mike said in a low voice.

“And?”

“And she spent four hours cleaning it and organizing my closet.” Mike answered with a sigh and Harvey chuckled “She even made a comment about my panda painting.”

“No?” Harvey said dramatically and Mike laughed. The panda painting was stupid, even Harvey had said so, but he knew it was important to him because it had been a present for his grandmother. He wondered if Rachel knew.

“Said there was no way that was coming with us to Paris.”

“I hope you argued her on that one.”

Mike didn’t answer as Rachel was suddenly beside him tugging on his arm “Come on, my dad wants to show you something.” She said and dragged him away.

“Sorry, I tried, you were too slow.” Donna said as the two of them watched the happy couple. “I’m on your side you know.”

“What?”

“I mean, Rachel is such a great girl, but I know Mike, and you know Mike, and that’s not a match made in heaven.”

Harvey sighed “I wish he’d see that.”

The next morning after a pep-talk from Donna, he decided he was going to do it. He was going to tell Mike how he felt. So with the feeling that he was going to throw up stuck in his throat, he knocked on the door to Mike’s room.

“Hey.” Mike said “What’s up?”

“I thought we could go for a walk and work on the vows?” Harvey suggested, it was kind of a lame cover story, but he needed to get Mike away from everyone else.

“Good idea, I could use some help.” Mike answered as he grabbed his jacket. Yes. He’d bought it.

So as they walked down the road, taking in the green of the trees and the birds chirping away. Mike was commenting about how he already missed the noise of the city. Harvey smiled.

“Okay, so I’ve tried being funny, but you’ve met Rachel’s family.” Mike said and for a second Harvey forgot that they were supposed to be discussing his vows.

“Mike-“

“And the romantic stuff seems so rehearsed…”

“Mike, listen-“

“…so I went back to the basics and it just sounds stupid, what do you think?”

“I am crazy about you and I want to spend my life with you.” Harvey said on a breath, wow, it was out there in the open. The rest of his life? Oh god, he really wanted that, he wanted the rest of his life with this idiot.

“Really?” Mike asked, as he stopped dead in his tracks.

Harvey smiled “Yeah.”

Mike smiled back and for a second Harvey felt so calm and happy, but then “That’s so generic.”

“What?”

“What a cliché, come on Specter, you can do better than that.” Mike said and slapped his arm. “It’s sounds like something you’re supposed to say, opposed to something you’re really feeling.”

Mike had thought he was talking about the vows. Oh great. He was really going to throw up this time. No, he was gonna suck it up.

“Okay, how about-“ he said and then grinned, taking Mike’s hands in his “Nobody in the world makes me laugh as you do, you’re my best friend.”

Mike smiled.

“I just want to be with you.” Harvey said, looking Mike straight in the eye. “That’s all I want.” 

Mike suddenly looked so open, so inviting, in a way that Harvey hadn’t seen him before. Did he know? Did he understand?   
Harvey wasn’t going to let the opportunity slip away and was just about to lean in closer when they heard yelling.

“Mike!” It was Trevor shouting, and Harvey took one last look at Mike, who seemed to be able to read the disappointment in his face.

“Uh- What is it, Trevor?” Mike asked, coming out of his trance.

“Rachel wanted me to look for you.” He answered, looking sternly at Harvey.

“Yeah, right.” Mike said, giving one last glance at Harvey before he started walking back to the house. Harvey was about to go after him when Trevor put a hand on his arm to hold him back. 

“Don’t do it if you don’t mean it.” The man said before he let go to run after Mike. 

Harvey was very confused to which side Trevor was on, until he realized that he was actually only on Mike’s…


	7. Chapter 7

By sunset, Harvey had found Mike next to a small fountain, hidden away on the other side of some hedges in the garden.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Harvey said in disbelief, as Mike nearly jumped out of his skin trying to hide the weed he was smoking.

“For fucks sake, Harvey, I thought you were Robert.” Mike said, holding his chest like he’d just had a heart attack.

“I can’t believe you.” Harvey said “He’d kick your ass you know, _I_ should kick your ass.”

“I don’t need a lecture, okay?” Mike asked and Harvey got serious déjà vu from the night of Mike's grandmother’s funeral.

“Okay, then.” He said “Coffee-cart guy?” Mike nodded and handed the joint to Harvey who took a drag. “I can’t believe you brought this with you.”

“I didn’t.” Mike said and Harvey chuckled. Trevor, of course.

“So just celebrating then?” Harvey asked and Mike looked down at his shoes.

“I really miss them.” He said, and Harvey threw an arm around his shoulder.

“I know you do.” He replied, “I’m sorry.”

“I am so glad you’re here, don’t know what I’d do without you.” Mike said.

Harvey shrugged “You might have to figure that out soon.”

Mike looked sad at that then and Harvey went to stand in front of him, putting his hands on Mike’s shoulder “Hey, I’m always gonna be there for you, I’ll just be a phone call away, okay?”

“Six weeks was hard enough, it’s really gonna suck not seeing you every day.” Mike sniffed, trying to hide the sadness behind a low chuckle.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” He said softly, and Mike offered him a smile. The kind that always made Harvey’s day a little bit brighter, and he’d just wished he’d seen that a little sooner. Harvey realized he must have been staring at Mike’s lips, because the smile fell and when he looked in his eyes he could only see that look that he’d given him before.

Harvey grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Mike smiled then and gave him a kiss back. It was just supposed to be that, a quick kiss, sort of a goodbye, but Harvey couldn’t stop himself. Suddenly his palm was at Mike’s neck, and Mike’s hands was clutched in Harvey’s shirt and they were holding on for dear life. None of them bothering to break apart for air as Harvey tried to memorize the feel and warmth of Mike’s lips on his. Harvey smiled when he finally had to let go, never wanting to, wishing he never needed to. Mike stood there, completely breathless, staring at him like he wasn’t real.

“Shit.” Harvey suddenly said when he smelled something familiar and looked down to see the grass catching on fire due to Mike’s pot being dropped.

Harvey told the Zane’s that he had dropped a cigar and taken the fall for the small fire that had ruined their lawn. Robert had yelled at him, Laura had said it was an accident and that the gardener would fix it, and Rachel had just stared suspiciously at Mike.

 

**

That night he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t do anything but think about Mike and how perfect his mouth had felt on his. He imagined kissing those lips in the office whenever they had to work late and waking up in the morning to see Mike drooling on his expensive sheets. God, he had it bad.

He needed to fix this while he still had a chance. He practically ran over the bedroom door and ripped it open only to see a very drunk Trevor on the other side.

“He’s too good for you.” He said, and his breath reeked of alcohol.

“What the hell are-“

“But I’m _really_ not.” Trevor continued as he made his way into the bedroom, almost tripping over his own feet. “We should do it, like now.”

“What-No!” Harvey said, just as he was trying to steady a very drunk Trevor, they both ended up falling on the bed.

“It’ll get your minds-“ he started chuckling then “all of your minds, of Mike.”

That really didn’t make any sense, and Harvey tried desperately to get the other man off of him. “I’ve had a little too drunk.”

“Drink.” Harvey corrected him, and then urging him to be quiet as he tried to push him off, straining against Trevor’s arms, he suddenly saw Mike in the doorway. “

Mike!” he shouted, but the other man gave him one disappointed look before disappearing. Harvey cursed and kicked Trevor out of bed, and there he just laid laughing, saying something about Harvey to bring him something more of that expensive champagne.

Harvey had just known that one way or another, Trevor would screw up anything. He ran down the corridors to Mike’s room and banged on the door, trying to be quiet and not wake everybody up, but he needed Mike to hear him.

“Please, Mike, that wasn’t what it looked like.”

“Just go away, Harvey.” He heard from the other side of the door.

Okay, so Mike could hear him. “You know I’d never sleep with Trevor!”

It was silent for a little while before he heard Mike begging “Please, just go…”

Harvey sighed heavily “Okay, but please just tell me, why did you come to my room?” Mike didn’t answer. “Mike.”

Harvey tried again “Why were you on your way to see me?” He waited a moment before he got his response

“To talk about the kiss.”

“Oh, Mike.” Harvey said, leaning his head against the door. “Please don’t marry her.”

“After all these years, Harvey…”

“Don’t marry her.” Harvey interrupted him; he needed to say it, needed Mike to hear it.

“All this time, how could you do this to me now?” Mike asked, he was clearly upset and Harvey couldn’t blame him. This was not how this was supposed to go down.

“I know, I’m so sorry.” Harvey said “Just let me in, okay?” he said, putting both palms on the door.

“No, I can’t.”

“Let me in, Mike.” Harvey whispered, knowing that Mike was so close, leaning against the door on the other side.

“The only reason you’re doing this now is because you’re afraid of losing me.” Mike stated and Harvey sighed heavily, a familiar awful throb in his chest. “I need someone who’s gonna be there for me no matter what happens.” Mike stated “Someone who really loves me.” He continued, and Harvey could hear him fighting back the tears. “Someone I can trust.”

And all Harvey wanted to shout was _“Pick me, choose me, I’ll do that, I’ll be that for you.”_ But he couldn’t. Harvey understood that Mike was talking about Rachel, that she was the one he really wanted and he couldn’t live with himself if he tried to keep ruining this.

“I am marrying Rachel tomorrow.” Mike stated. “This isn’t ‘when Harry met Sally’.”

Harvey’s knees gave out and he slid down the door and sat down on the cold floor, shaking his head “I can’t be your best man.” He whispered, “I can’t give you away.”

He had no idea if Mike could hear him or not.

So the next morning, the morning of his best friend’s wedding; Harvey put his packed bags in the taxi and drove away. It wasn’t because he didn’t love Mike, it was because he did.

Harvey stared out the window as they made their way to the airport. Mike was probably on his way to the church right now. Donna would be wondering where he was. Louis or Trevor would take his place as best man. Harvey cringed at the thought.

Suddenly the taxi stopped at a crossroad, and Harvey looked in the mirror and noticed the taxi-driver’s nametag.

“Sally.” He said and the woman looked up.

“Yes?” He was hit with the biggest realization ever then.

Sally was the dog.

_“You compared me to a dog!”_

Mike had been trying to drop a hint, with a 80’s movie reference and Harvey hadn’t even gotten it.

_“This isn’t When Harry Met Sally.”_

Harvey needed to be Harry.

“Turn around.” He said, tapping the woman on the shoulder. “I need to go back, no wait, I need to get to the church.”

She smiled “I know a shortcut.” Harvey wasn’t really sure what to say or to do while the woman drove as fast as she could towards the church. He felt like he should practice some kind of speech, but what the hell was he going to say?

Suddenly the car stopped.

“Why are we stopping?” he asked as he tried to look out the window.

“Road is closed.” She said “Fallen trees.” Harvey hurried out of the car to take a look, oh shit, there was no way they were getting anywhere for a while.

“I can’t do anything.” She said apologetically. “I’m sorry, we could turn back the other way but I don’t think you’ll make it.”

Harvey started walking around in circles desperately, he checked his phone, maybe he could get Donna to stall. No reception, just great. He then heard a sound and looked up to see a couple of guys on horses make their way towards them.

“Ah, monsieur!” Harvey said “I need help.”

“Car trouble?” One of the men asked, thank god they spoke English, Harvey was never really good at French.

“Oh, right, the trees, Phillipe down the road will move them sometime today.”

“No, see, I need to get to the church right now.” Harvey said and then had a brilliant idea that he was really going to regret “Can I borrow your horse?”

“What?”

“Your horse, I’ll give you…” Harvey said and got his wallet from his pocket, he wasn’t sure how much euros he had left. “Two-hundred euros to borrow your horse, please.”

“Deal.”

As Harvey hoisted himself up on the horse, he was really thankful that Jessica had somehow managed to convince him try out for the polo team his second year at Harvard.


	8. Chapter 8

Harvey almost felt sorry for the poor horse as they made their way towards the church. He tried looking at his watch, but was afraid he’d fall off. He was just praying he wouldn’t be too late.  
Just as the priest said something about the celebration of love, and that for Rachel that was through the memories of her parent’s love as a child and for Mike it was through the eyes of the law, Harvey came barging through the doors, breathless.  
He was dirty, his hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions and he was about to fall flat on his ass from exhaustion.   
He must have looked like he was near death, because all he could hear was Mike’s voice echoing in his head as the other man ran towards him.

“Harvey!” he said, putting a hand on his arm “Are you okay?”

Harvey just groaned “Yes, I think so.”

Mike smacked him on the arm then “Harvey, what are you doing here?” he asked sternly, and Harvey could send a little hostility.

“You know that a year to a person is like seven years to a dog?” Harvey asked, knowing that Mike would get the reference.

“Harvey…”

“You know I pride myself of being honest to everyone.” Harvey said “But all this time I’ve been lying to myself.”

Harvey took a breath as he stroked Mike’s cheek once, before resuming his speech “Cause the truth is scary.”

Mike looked down at Harvey’s chest, not being able to meet his eyes so Harvey just continued “But six years ago I ended up in bed with the wrong person, but he turned out to be the right one.”  
Mike looked up at him then and Harvey had to offer him a smile because Mike looked sad and he hated it when Mike looked sad.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and the thing is, I love you.” He said and Mike actually let out a genuine laugh by the reference. Maybe they were a little bit like Harry and Sally after all.

He took a deep breath before looking Harvey straight in the eye “How do you expect me to respond to this?” he asked, keeping the references alive. It was their thing. It was easy. It was perfect. It was them. 

“How about you love me too?” Harvey said and cocked his head to the side “Well, at least don’t respond the same way Sally did.” 

Mike laughed with tears in his eyes then. “Harvey Reginald Specter.” He said “You are without a doubt, the worst best man of all time.”

Then Mike grabbed a hold of his collar and dragged him in for a kiss. Harvey could understand now, why people always praised how it felt falling in love. He just knew, that from that moment, those would be the only lips he would ever kiss. There was no chance in hell he was ever going to say something so cheeky to Mike though, especially after the cliche he had just gone through to get the man. He would never live it down.

Harvey was so caught up in the moment, by the thought that Mike wanted him too, that if it hadn't been for all of the surprised gasps, Harvey would have forgotten that Mike was supposed to marry someone else right about now.

He quickly let go of him out of respect, even though he had no intentions of letting him go ever again. 

The crowd was gathering around and Harvey felt really sorry for Rachel when he saw the devastated look on her face. On the other hand he could see a very delighted Donna and a pleased Trevor. Huh, well, that was something at least.

“Rachel, I am so sorry-“ Mike started, but he quickly earned a slap to the cheek for his efforts.

Harvey’s protective instincts kicked in as he really wanted to protect Mike, but realized he really shouldn’t during the circumstances.

“I don’t expect you to ever forgive me.” Mike said, in a low voice and Harvey felt bad because she was such a good girl and neither of them deserved this.  
“Just so you know, you’re like the perfect girl.” He said “Just you’re not the perfect girl for me.”

Harvey made side-note that Mike thought of him as the perfect girl for him, well, he’d take what he could get at this point.

She bit her lip and nodded, tears still in her eyes, but she kept it together.

“Maybe it’s for the best.” She choked out “Goodbye, Mike.” 

“You know, I should deck you, Specter.” Robert said, anger in his voice.

“Yeah, that would make sense.” Harvey had to agree, but Rachel stopped him.

“Daddy, no.” She said, calmly and Harvey wanted to thank her before she added “I’ll do it.” 

Harvey’s nose never looked the same after that.

Four weeks later they got married on a rooftop in Manhattan. They didn’t have any bachelor parties, or tuxedo fittings. They let Donna took care of all the important stuff and all they did was show up on the big night.

They could hear the traffic below them and Harvey was pretty sure he could see someone having an office romance in the building across the street, and it was more than enough for them.  
Even Trevor was happy for them, or maybe it was because he finally got to be Mike’s best man, after he had promised never to try and sneak into Harvey’s bed again. Or because Mike now lived with Harvey in his killer-apartment. Donna was a much better best man to Harvey than he had been for Mike. She hadn’t tried to ruin the wedding once.

“At last you may kiss your husband.” The reverend said and Harvey smiled as he cupped Mike’s face with his hands and crashed his lips into his. It wasn’t easy to kiss a man that couldn’t stop grinning. 

His mother cheered, and so did everyone else. It was kind of perfect. Well, perfect for them at least. Harvey gave his mother one nasty look after he saw the way she was glancing in Trevor’s direction. There was no way in hell he was going to be his next step-dad.

That night Mike smiled seductively as he made his way into their bed, Mike’s boxes still laying half-unpacked all over the place.   
Harvey gave him one quick kiss before he leaned back and turned on the light on the nightstand.

“What are you doing?” Mike asked a little confused, his fingers trailing Harvey’s shoulder.

“Oh, I’m just making sure I got the right person this time.” Harvey said and Mike smirked at him.

“Oh, you do, definitely.” Mike answered as he leaned him to kiss him, nibbling on Harvey’s bottom lip as he reached over his shoulder to turn off the light.

“I love you.” Harvey whispered against his lips. Mike pulled back and rested his forehead on Harvey’s.

“Say it again.”

Harvey smiled “I love you.” He said and gave Mike another kiss “God, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
